horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:Lacd2/@comment-28306341-20160922182604/@comment-28306341-20170926181645
A fin de cuentas Flute Spell fue un mejor episodio no?, ahora como se resolverá el tema entre Finn, HW y el nuevo Fern y hablando del chico de pasto ¿crees que el pueda tener un final feliz o esta destinado a morir de nuevo en las manos de Finn? No me gustaría que HW la volvieran una simple mary sue (seria horrible), sobre Jake y más aun la DP me esperaba que esta se enfrentara al monstruo (yo quería verla de nuevo en acción), no es de que su reino es lo más importante para ella? thumb|right|250px|Dudo que ella se vuelva uno de mis personajes favoritos :/ Pensando un poco sobre el finntres no es una relación tan forzada, por lo menos no hay drama y al parecer ambos están bien en tener ese pseudo-romance, comparándolo con el flaminn no recuerdas que de un capitulo a otro Finn y la PF ya eran novios porque si, por ello no me extrañaría que en un futuro capitulo Finn llame novia a HW, también recuerdo esa frase de Flute Spell donde supuestamente HW no quería un romance pero al parecer cambio de opinión :/ HW no es muy interesante que digamos solo vive y protege el bosque, ademas lo único que le interesa la gente de ella es su romance con Finn o me equivoco?, ella es básicamente un premio de consolación para no dejar a Finn solo al final, esta es única razón que la hicieron "relevante" Como tu ya dijiste el finntress no tuvo apenas desarrollo pero aun así no lo odio en lo más minimo tu ya sabes que mi odio incondicional hacia un ship en HDA siempre estará enfocado al bubbline :) Y si HDA acaba como tu dijiste (con besos entre Finn y HW XD), en realidad son 12 capítulos de los cuales es más que probable que HW vuelva a aparecer como personaje mayor y tal vez creen más momentos finntress Yo pensaba que HW podía aparecer sin ser el interés amoroso de Finn, per bueno, nuestro tiempo de espera solo depende de CN :/ ---- Video de referencia "And yeah, Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun are a thing. Deal with it, losers" jajajajaja XD (tomatelo con humor) Yo pensé que hablaríamos sobre Bmo Always Closing, pero bueno sobre Son of Rap Bear a diferencia de ti yo no tenia ninguna expectativa de que este capitulo tan siquiera fuera decente, cuando se combina Seo Kim + rap + PF no se puede esperar nada bueno Sobre el capitulo en si lo que me gusto fue que por fin la PF recorre Ooo y conoce a más personas y costumbres, su interacción de Finn con cero drama o momentos incómodos, el momento donde intenta hacer las pases con su padre y por ultimo ella se ve igual de hermosa que siempre :) thumb|left|250px|flanela Ahora lo que no me gusta de capitulo son muchas cosas, como por ejm el simple hecho que la PF rapee me desagrada y que lo haga más de una vez no me gusta en lo absoluto, el conflicto que se establece es demasiado estúpido para tomarse enserio (cuando la PF por no leer acepta tener una batalla de rap y pone en juego su reino), me parece horrible que la temática del capitulo sea la PF buscando su razón de ser mediante el rap :///, no encuentro lo más minimamente interesante el personaje del hijo del oso del rap es alguien que solo rapea y nada más (aburrido), como olvidar el momento cuando la PF se sonroja cuando mencionan a PdC mmm y por ultimo ella gana porque rapea contra su padre (wtf) Con este "fantástico" capitulo despedimos a la PF, mostrándonos a una PF que esta en la onda y por eso es un buen personaje (lógica de Seo Kim y compañía),donde lo único relevante que hizo fue explorar Ooo, nada más, simplemente habría estado más feliz de que este capitulo jamas se habría estrenado, simplemente con son of Rap Bear se ha convertido para mi en el peor capitulo de Phoebe, por el otro lado me agradan mucho Caliente al Tacto y El Enfriamiento (cuando me dieron esperanza de que la PF podía ser más que la ex novia de Finn :( ) Lo más gracioso de todo es de que la misma PF se siente una persona aburrida (su personaje lo es, al depender solo de su romance con Finn) y que no vale nada (su personaje ha sido irrelevante para la trama de HDA desde la 6ta temporada) Como ya te he dicho anteriormente me habría gustado de que la PF la habría abordado Jesse Moynihan (solo puedo fantasear el maravilloso personaje que seria Phoebe en la actualidad), pero no lo único que obtuvimos fue que se encargaran de ella los peores escritores de la serie >:( Propongo una venganza por lo que le hicieron a la PF >:( XDDD